Drunken Confession
by teamjacob-89
Summary: Whilst drunk Wanda lets her secret slip. How will Ian take it? This is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything! But if i did there would be a lot more about Ian and Wanda**

**This is my first story so please be nice lol!!! Just review and tell me what you think**

Wanda awoke with a groan. What happened last night?, she asked herself, her memory just a blank. She sat up and looked around the room that has been hers and Ian's for the past month. Ian, she sighed. Never in all her lives had she thought she'd find someone who she'd give up her life for who she'd love so much and now here on this planet was 4. Jared, Melanie, Jamie and of course Ian.

She starts getting dressed and realises that Ian isn't in bed asleep like he usually is. Wanda frowns but continues getting dressed.

There's a knock on the door "Come in!" she calls. Melanie walks in.

"Hi Wanda . How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine just a little headache."

"Welcome to the world of drinking heavily" Mel laughs. Wanda joins and starts making the bed.

"Erm I'm just wondering… do you remember anything from last night?"

"No! I've been trying to but I've got nothing. What happened? Where's Ian?"

"Well I don't know whether I should tell you this but…"

"I said WHAT!!!!!"

Melanie diverts her eyes from her friend and looked at the floor. "You blurted out last night that you were in fact 17 and not 18 like you had said when you had woken up in this body" she mumbled. Wanda sits on the bed and thinks through what Mel had just said. "So I just blurted it out without anyone talking about ages or birthdays or anything like that?"

"No, you said it. I think you had meant to tell me quietly but you practically shouted it out so everyone heard especially Ian. He looked so shocked. Everyone left soon after that and Ian didn't say anything after your revelation. He just snuck out without a word. No ones seen him since."

"Oh no. What am I going to do? I never meant for anyone to find out. I'm definitely not going to drink again that's for sure."

Melanie smiles "Aww come on you can't let one night and one stupid mistake ruin your life?"

"Yes. I never wanted Ian to find out. You know what he's like. If he found out my real age he wouldn't touch me, he wouldn't even come near me until I was 18 for real."

"Wanda do you really think Ian would do that?" Wanda raises her eyebrow willing Melanie to remember what he's like with her now. "Hmm thinking about it you maybe right. Regardless you need to find him so you can talk and tell him what you told me if you need to."

"I know Mel, thanks."

"Anytime, Wanda, anytime" and with that she left. Wanda sighed. She was not looking forward to finding Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda dragged her feet as she made her way to the dining hall where they all ate. She paused slightly before entering. Her eyes immediately searched for Ian but he was not there. Wanda let out a sigh before acknowledging Jamie's attempt to catch her attention.

That was when she realised everyone was staring at her. Wow, she thought, news really travels fast here. She shook her head mentally to get rid of the thought and made her way to Jamie, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. She reached him and smiled at Jamie before sitting next to him. She then saw he wasn't alone. Jared and Melanie was sat there with him eating their breakfast.

"Are you ok after our talk, Wanda?" Mel asked.

"Erm I'm entirely sure to be honest. I think the sooner I see Ian the better, but I'm scared. I have no idea what I'm going to say".

"Well maybe its not one of these things where you can plan the conversations but on the those times where you go with the flow".

"If you think so. Do you know where Ian is?

"I think he said he was going to the fields" Jared said after a few seconds of silence.

"Right thanks. Better go and talk to him."

There was a chorus of "good lucks" as she left the room.

Wanda made her way to the fields and sure enough there was Ian working away. He had his back to her so only realised she was there when the Jeb, who was working next to him, shouted "hey Wanda. Come over here we need to help." Ian turned around, looked her up and down and carried on with what he was doing. The look in his eyes, Wanda couldn't believe it. It wasn't hate but it wasn't love, like it was normally. Wanda shivered and felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks. She ran as fast as she could away from the fields, barely hearing Jeb shout after her. She ran back to her room, closed the door and threw herself on the bed and cried.

There was a knock on the door. She ignored it at first but the knocking became harder.

"Go away" she screamed. The knocking stopped but she heard the noise of a door being opened and she looked towards the entrance and saw… "Ian"

"Hey ,Wanda" he smiled a little at the surprise in her voice.

"What do you want. Shows over. You can go now if your afraid your gonna miss me crying. I've cried to much over you now." Deep down Wanda didn't want him to go but if he was going to be like this, not caring, so would she.

"I don't want to watch you cry in fact…"

Wanda interrupted him "Get out"

"What?"

"Get out. I want to be alone and I can't be alone if you're in here as well" She turned her back on him and after what seemed a lifetime she heard the sound of the door closing. She felt her eyes well up again and she blinked sending a few tears down her cheek.

Outside the door Ian leans against the walls. He sighs heavily.

I've really ruined it now. She hates me, he thinks. He turns and starts walking back towards the field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters boo!!! lol**

Later that day Ian went back to the room in which he shared with Wanda, however he was certain that she didn't want to share with him anymore. He was a few doors away when he was shouted by his brother, Kyle. "Yo, Ian, wait up."

"What do you want?"

"Jeb was thinking about having another raid and Jared and Melanie are up for it. Do you want to come?"

"Erm, I'll think about it Kyle. I'll you know tomorrow, ok."

"Sure, man. But don't take to long, or we will have to leave and have fun without you", Kyle grinned and walked back the way he came.

Ian reached the door to his and Wanda's room and opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside. He saw Wanda there sat on the bed, with blood shot eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"You're going on a raid aren't you?" she whispered, not looking at him.

"Why do you suddenly care, you hate me for how I reacted." Wanda looks up shocked at this, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"I don't hate you. I thought you hated me for keeping my body's real age a secret from you. But I can never hate you, you who thought me beautiful when he saw what I really looked like. You're the first human to think us beautiful. I love you, Ian."

"And I love you, Wanda. But why did you keep your real age from me? I don't understand Ever since I found out I've tried to work it out but I can't get any answers."

"I don't want to tell you right now but I will tell you soon Ian but right now I'm very tired, I need to sleep. I understand if you don't want to still share with me……"

"Of course I do!" he interrupted.

So both Wanda and Ian both started to get ready for bed, Wanda wearing men's pyjama top and Ian wearing bottoms. They both got into bed, Ian snaking his arms around Wanda and Wanda using his chest as a pillow. After a while Wanda looked up an saw his eyes were open so she slowly moved up and kissed him. Ian responded some what hesitantly and this frustrated Wanda a little who pressed her lips harder to his to try and get a response out of him. It didn't take long for Wanda to get the response she wanted. She felt his tongue licking her lower lip, seeking entry which she gladly gave to him. He moaned into her mouth and pressed her more tightly to his body. She was ecstatic by his reaction and slowly moved her hands down lower, lower.

"Stop" Ian said with ragged breath, "No I can't do that. Your body is only 17. It makes me feel uneasy." Wanda pushed off him and moved her body as far away as she could from him.

"And that is why I never told you the real age." she muttered. She said it quietly but it was loud enough for Ian to hear. She paused before adding "I think you should find somewhere else to sleep. Maybe with Kyle. You can ask Sunny if she doesn't mind sharing with me for a while." Ian just looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Maybe your right", he sighed, "I'll just get a few clothes together and go." He moved to a makeshift wardrobe in the room and grabbed a few clothes from it and bundled the clothes into a bag. With one last look at Wanda, he left the room and walked the short distance to Kyle's.

………………………………..............................

The next day Jared, Mel, Kyle and Ian and Sunny (as Wanda decided not to go), started preparing to leave on another raid. They were going in the next few days and Jamie was sulking because he wanted to go. In the end on the night before they were due to go Ian pulled him to one side.

"Jamie, listen. I need you to look after Wanda for me, keep an eye on her.""Sure I can do. Don't I always, but how though? You know what Wanda's like.""Offer her to sleep in your room or vice versa. I don't know, Jamie. I don't care. Just please keep her safe."

"I will. Is she still not talking to you?"Ian looked down sadly. "No she isn't. I feel like I've lost her, that she hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you but I'll try and talk to her whilst you are gone.""Thanks, Jamie. I owe you one"

"Anytime, Ian. You know I love Wanda to and I hate to see her so sad. She's barely left her room, and that's only to do her chores and eat. "

"I know and it's my fault. Anyways I better get some rest. I've got a early start tomorrow."

"Ok night, Ian"

Night, Jamie"

………………………………..............................

(2 weeks later)

The group were barely into their raid and Ian was counting down the days until he would see Wanda again. He was determined to sort it out when he got back. He loved her and wasn't about to let her go without a fight. However there was something that was bothering him, her reason for not telling him her real age. The fact she knew what he would be like if he knew the truth. Is her being 17 all that bad he thought to himself. It isn't really. But he heard a second voice in his head saying yes it is. Don't forget your values and what you have always to believe is right just for this girl. Ian shook his head to clear it. But thinking about it, he thought, she's not a normal girl. She's not human. He looked over his shoulder to the back of the van at Kyle and Sunny. Kyle had taken to Sunny like duck to water and hadn't voiced any attempts to get Jodi back. He seemed happy to be with Sunny. Ian smiled a little. No matter what he was determined to set things right with Wanda.

Meanwhile Wanda had slowly got more and more depressed. Jamie was sleeping in her room but that wasn't enough to comfort her. She knew why her heart ached so much, she knew why she was so desperate for the raid to be over and done with. The simple fact of she missed Ian. She was getting more and more dark thoughts in her head every day. The one that kept creeping into her head was that she thought she had pushed him away from her for good. Will he still want me when he got back she regularly thought. Apart from Jamie, Wanda never talked to anyone and had given up leaving her room except to go to the toilet and get the barely there pile of food that she ate.

Jamie was getting more and more worried about Wanda, especially was scared she might do something stupid. He had tried to tell her that Ian still loved her and still wanted her no matter her age but it had fallen to deaf ears. He didn't know what to do, but something needed to be done. She had moped for too long and Jamie had had enough. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Doc and Jeb so they could come up with a plan to try and cheer her up.

**I have to say sorry for another short(ish) chapter!! but with what i wanted to write it was just impossible. so, sorry to especially vampwizard who said about the last one being short!!! started chapter 4 and its gonna be a long one :D **

**please review :D**


	4. new character?

Hey! At the moment I'm struggling to write chapter 4 and I want to ask your opinion I have for chapter 4. I'm thinking about bringing in another character like Wanda, a soul and gone 'native', to stir things up between Wanda and Ian.

Please let me know whether I should go ahead with this character or just to forget about the idea! As soon as I have your opinions then I will be able to go ahead and carry on writing so please tell what you think soon!!!

Thanks xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- i don't own host, i just like make u some stories**

The next day Jamie couldn't talk to Jeb about Wanda as according to Maggie, Jeb and the Doc had left in the night. No one knew why. It wasn't until the evening that anyone found out why when they came back with a blind folded person in tow. He seemed to have fainted and was being propped up by both Doc and Jeb.

Jeb looked around the crowd and found Jamie. "Jamie, can you run and get Wanda. We need her. Tell her to come to the hospital ward."

"Er sure, ok." and he runs off to Wanda's room.

He reaches it and quietly opens the door. "Wanda, you awake?" Wanda debates whether to ignore Jamie but in the end decides it was better to just answer.

"I'm awake. What's up?" Jamie opens the door and walks in.

"Jeb wants you in the hospital ward. Him and Doc have come back with a blind folded person. Dunno who though."

"Erm ok. Well I don't know", she ponders it for a minute "I guess I'll go. So you don't know why they want me?"

"No. All I know is they came in propping up this guy. Do you want me to come with you?"

Wanda smiles a little at him "Please."

They walked in silence to the hospital ward, they walk in and Wanda looks around the room. There she sees a man, lying unconscious on one of the beds. She walks up to him and instantly recognised him…

"Burns," she whispers.

"Wanda, who is he?" he asks Doc.

"He's called Burns. I'm guessing you know he's like me." she looks over at Doc who nods in confirmation. "Well we met him on the last raid I did. He's not like other souls, he has developed a conscience as he put it," she smiles, "how did he say it? Erm, oh 'gone native'" she laughs. She turns to Jeb and Doc. "Why am I here?"

Jeb and Doc look at each other before Jeb clears his throat before answering, "Well we decided that before we take souls out it would be best if they woke up and ask them if they here their host in the back of their mind. Doc has a theory that its only these hosts that can come back around. This is where you come in. they will only trust one of their own so we need you to talk to the soul when he comes around.""Ok but I think Burns likes it here." She sits on the bed next to Burns. She looks up at Doc and Jeb.

"You can get some sleep, you both look exhausted." she turns to Jamie, "I'm ok Jamie you can go as well." Jamie opens his mouth to object but Jeb stops him.

"Come on Jamie. You heard Wanda, lets go." Jamie looks at him grumpily before slouching out of the hospital wing with Jeb in tow.

"Right Wanda, when he wakes up, please wake me up", said Doc.

"Will do, Doc. Just get some rest."

A little while later, Wanda is dozing lightly with her head on his bed when Burns wakes up. The movement jolts her awake. She looks up and smiles slightly at him. She gets up and walks over to Doc. She shakes him gently awake before telling him that Burns is awake. Doc gets up sleepily and walks over to Burns.

"Hello, Burns, I'm Doc. How are you feeling?"

"Erm, thirsty, hungry and a little sleepy."

Wanda passes him some water and Burns takes a sip. "Do you know the last time you ate anything?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. How long have I been out?" Wanda looks over at Doc who looks at his watch.

"I'd say approximately about 9 hours"

"Hmm maybe 2 days ago then" He quickly glances at Wanda then looks down at his bed covers. Doc notices this. "Well in that case I'll go get you some food from the kitchen." He looks over at Wanda. "I'll be as quick as I can." With that he leaves the ward. Wanda looks at Burns.

"So how have you been? Where are your friends?"

"I decided to wander around on my own for a while, and obviously I wandered too far. But it is good to see you again."

"Yeah its good to see you too."

A few days later Burns is allowed out of the hospital ward and Wanda was there to spring him.

"Come on. I'll show you around." So she showed him where to wash, where they grow their vegetables, where they cook and where they eat.

"Are you hungry Burns? I'm starved. Come on." She grabs his hand pulls him through the doors. As the doors open everyone stares. Wanda ignores them and goes to the hatch. She turns to Burns.

"Aren't you having anything? Come on grab a plate" Burns smiles at her and shakes his head. They walk to over to where Jamie is sat.

"Jamie this is Burns. Burns this is Jamie." They share hellos. Wanda looks at them both as Jamie asks Burns about the planets he has lived on. She smiles. Jeb walks in and comes to their table.

"So Burns, as you are staying here you need to work. So if you will follow me I'll take you to the fields." Wanda opens her mouth to speak. "Wanda, I know what you are going to say. No. you are in the kitchens."

Wanda grimaces, " Again!" she huffs. Jeb just smiles at her and motions for Burns to follow him.

"Ah Jamie. Don't be late for class"

Jamie rolls his eyes, "I won't."

………………………………...............................................

"Right that's it. I've had enough. We are going back", Kyle says. Ian just looks a him for a moment before looking out of the window of the van again.

"Don't know what you're on about Kyle"

"Come on Ian, you have been in a funk since we left and I know why. We need to go back now before I try and strangle some sense into you", he smiles. Ian sigh.

"Well its up to Jared." he looks at him.

"I'm with Kyle. You shouldn't have come on the raid." Ian sighs again.

"Urgh fine. Gang up on me. Let's go then"

………………………………..............................................

Wanda is sitting eating her dinner when Burns comes in later. He has a severely muddy face. Wanda smiles. 'Looks like he got really into it' she thinks. He comes up to her and rubs a bit of the mud from his hand onto her face.

"There, now it looks like you've been working in the field." he laughs. She smiles then gets back to eating.

"So I guess you enjoyed yourself then."

"Yeah I did. It was great. Anyways I think I need to wash before I eat anything."

"I think you do," she laughs. "Are you ok finding your way or do you want me to show you?"

He waves a hand. "Ahh I'll be fine. Thanks anyways. See you later". He pauses, then kisses her cheek before walking away. Wanda just sits there stunned, watching him go.

A little while later Burns comes back from his bath. Wanda feels her breath hitch in her throat, she had never realised before just how beautiful he is. She looks down, feeling that horrible warm feeling reach her face and colour her cheeks. She hates how this body could give away her feelings so easily. She hears a voice to her left, she looks up and sees Burns smiling at her

"I can see why you love it here, Wanderer. I'm just gonna get some food." He walks off. Wanda lets out a sigh of relief. 'I'm in big trouble', she thinks.

A kind of unspoken routine develops between the two souls over the next couple of days, Burns waits for Wanda outside her room and they walk to breakfast, they meet for lunch and dinner and Wanda listens to Burns tell Jamie stories of other planets. On one particular morning about a week after the raiders had gone, Burns and Wanda were eating their breakfast, when they hear a shout from outside the room. They both look up, started. The door flies open and Ian walks in the room.

**I am so sorry that it has taken me ages to update, i've suffered from really bad writers block. If you have any ideas to how you would like the story to continue please let me know:D i am thinking of having the next chapter in Ian's pov**

**And also if you notice any mistakes sorry, the story kept flicking from present to past tense i've corrected the mistakes i've found but if you find any ive missed please let me know :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- as much as i wish i do i don't own anything :(**

Ian pov

On the journey home, I was quiet and they knew why… Wanda. I missed her like crazy, I wish I haven't messed things with her so badly that she won't want me back . Don't know what I'd do if that happened. I love her, not the body, but the soul. I don't care what she is. I mean thinking about it now why am I so arsy about the age, she is technically older then me. She has lived many lifetimes and seen things I can only imagine. I can feel sleep consuming me and grabbing me quickly, my last thought before I go under is I need tell her and with that I fall asleep, not caring if its during the day or at night.

I wake to someone shaking me. "We're here", Jared says. I suddenly feel all nervous. What is she going to say, do. I grasp at the seat as I try to calm myself. I need to help the guys, so I get out of the van and go round to the back to start carrying some of what we managed to pick up. I look down as I enter the caves, thankfully no ones around and we get the job done quickly. It helps me get my mind off her for a while. As we get near the dining hall, I see Jamie and he hollers out a shout and runs to Jared and Mel. I smile to myself and wish that Wanda will be happy to see me home. I turn to Jamie, "Where's wanda?"

"Not sure, probably in there". I turn to the door and I open the door and I step in. I don't to look for her, I see her almost immediately. She's with that other soul, the one we met on her first proper raid. I look into her eyes for moment before turning around and leaving the room and letting the door bang behind me. I can feel my heart breaking inside of me. I remember the look in her eyes. I shut my eyes tight to try and rid of the memory buts its no use. I press my back against the wall and my legs give way.

I hear footsteps. I look up and there she is. She offers me her hand, I take it and stand up. Even when I stand up she still holds my hand. She starts walking and I allow myself to be dragged by her. For now I do not care. I have her hand in mine. That is enough for me now. I smile and carry on walking behind her.

**I sorry this is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, promise. Anyways hope you enjoy :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_- as much as i would love to own host i dont**

I don't know why but I can tell he's smiling and instantly I feel awful, its gonna make what I have to say a lot harder. I take him back to our room and I sit on the bed, he stands with his back to the wall, facing me.

"You have a good raid"

"It was ok all I got was looks from Jared and Kyle- especially Kyle because all I did was stare out of the van window". He pauses, "How has it been here?"

I decide to cut the pleasantries short, "Ian, we can't escape it. We can't just ignore it."

"I know," he looks down at his feet," I am so sorry Wanda for how I reacted. I love you and I don't care how old this body is, all I care about is you, that beautiful soul inside the body."

I watch him, his eyes brimming over but not quite spilling over. He composes himself and looks at me.

"Ian, I do love you and I don't want a silly argument spilt us up, but I don't think we should straight back into anything." I take a deep breath, "I think Jamie should stay in this room with me for a while. I'd ask Mel but I think she would say no, or something along those lines." I smile as he laughs at what I said.

He moves to sit next to me. " I understand and I'll find somewhere else to stay for now". We look at each other and slowly and softly kiss. He holds me so gently, that I almost say, screw what I said stay in this room, but I stay strong knowing this is for the best. We part and I whisper "I love you, Ian" and he smiles. He holds one of my hands, "That's enough for me for now. I will always love you and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Where do you think you will stay?"

"I'll stay in Jamie's old room for now as there will be a space there."

"Good, now how bout we get you some food." He stands up and holds out his hand to help me up. He doesn't let go of my hand as we walk back to the dining hall. We walk in and everyone is watching us, including Burns, I smile at him and while Ian gets food I make my way over to him and Jamie.

"Jamie can you please do me a favour and stay in my room for a while?"

"Yeah, but what about Ian?"

"Well if you agree, he said he would stay in your old room for a while, whilst we sorted things out."

"Yeah, course I'll stay with you. So are you two ok?"

I smile, "Yes." I smile at Ian who's now walking over to us. He puts down his plate a stoops to give me a kiss on my cheek. In that moment I realise I could never live without him, I love him, It's only him.

**Ok, if you notice any mistakes, especially to do with tenses, i'm sorry. And i'm also sorry for not messaging back to the lovely people who have reviewed since the last update, you know who you are and you are the best, i will in future make sure i message back. And lastly im sorry for taking so long to update ive been really busy and have not had time, so again sorry.**

**Now, i would like to ask you if you would like the story to continue or to finish on this cute ending please review and tell me what you think :D xxxx**


End file.
